The present invention relates to an operating device with analog joystick. More specifically, the present invention relates to an operating device with analog joystick, which is, while in use, connected to an image processor which generates image data of an image to be displayed on a monitor such as a television receiver and etc., and outputs operation signals which can modify the image data, that is, the image according to an operation by an operator.
A conventional game machine controller 1 (first prior art) shown in FIG. 1 includes a rectangular housing 1a, and a select switch 3 for selecting a game content, a start switch 2 for designating a start of the game, a cross direction switch 4 for designating a moving direction of a game character during the game, and two action switches 5a and 5b for selecting or designating an action of the character, all the switches being provided on an upper surface of the housing 1a. Since a processing ability (a processing ability of a CPU) of a conventional game machine was relatively low in comparison with a present game machine, it was possible to sufficiently enjoy the game with using the first prior art controller 1. However, as the game content becomes more complex, it became impossible to sufficiently control the action of the character with using only the two action switches 5a and 5b. 
Therefore, a game machine controller 1 (second prior art) shown in FIG. 2 has been proposed, and put into practical use. In the second prior art controller 1, a various kinds of switches are provided on an upper surface of a housing 1axe2x80x2 having a circular surface. More specifically, in the second prior art controller 1, in addition to the select switch 3, the start switch 2 and the cross direction switch 4, four action switches 5a, 5b, 5c and 5d are provided on the surface of the housing 1axe2x80x2, and two switches 6a and 6b are provided on a rear surface of the housing 1axe2x80x2 at positions that index fingers or middle fingers of both hands can reach while palms of the both hands are brought into contact with left and right side surfaces of the housing 1axe2x80x2. 
In the second prior art controller 1, an outer shape of the housing is designed in a manner that the side surfaces of the housing 1axe2x80x2 can be fit to the palms of the both hands grasping the housing 1axe2x80x2, and therefore, the switches can be operated without large movements of the fingers while the action switches 5c and 5d, and the left and right switches 6a and 6b are newly provided. Therefore, the operator can operate the respective switches without watching the respective switches on the housing 1axe2x80x2 and with seeing only a screen of the monitor. However, in a case of a game that it is required to frequently and rapidly operate a plurality of switches, there was a possibility that a positional relationship between the controller and the hands, i.e. a positional relationship between the respective switches and the fingers might be deviated from an original positional relationship.
Therefore, a controller 1 (third prior art) shown in FIG. 3, in which no deviation occurs in the positional relationship between the controller and the hands has been proposed and put into practical use. In the third prior art controller 1, a cross direction switch 4a and action switches 5a and 5b, and a cross direction switch 4b and action switches 5c and 5d are arranged on left and right housings 1a and 1b, respectively. Furthermore, there are provided with two grips 7a and 7b extended from the housings 1a and 1b, and grooves 8a and 8b are formed on rear surfaces of the grips 7a and 71b. By firmly holding the grips 7a and 7b by inserting fingers into the grooves 8a and 8b, it is possible to surely restrict hands of an operator, i.e. fingers at constant positions, and therefore, the respective switches can be surely operated.
On the other hand, in the prior art controllers shown in FIG. 1 to FIG. 3, a direction signal for designating a direction that an image on the monitor is to be moved is outputted with utilizing the cross direction switch 4 or 4a (and 4b). However, in the conventional cross direction switch, switch contacts are provided at four directions of upper (North), lower (South), left (West) and right (East) on the monitor screen, that is, at four directions of front, rear, left and right in a case where the controller is viewed in plain, and according to a switch contact being turned-on, the direction signal which designates one of the four directions can be outputted. That is, the cross switches provided in the conventional controllers is a kind of digital joysticks. Therefore, there was a problem that the operator cannot designate an arbitrary direction other than the four directions.
Accordingly, it is possible to consider that there is provided with an analog joystick on such a game machine controller. Meanwhile, a term xe2x80x9canalog joystickxe2x80x9d means a device which is provided with a lever, and can determined by a direction that the lever is inclined. In such an analog joystick, there is an advantage that it is possible to designate all directions in 360 degrees. However, there is a further disadvantage to be solved that an operation of the lever is insecure.
More specifically, if a finger is detached from the lever to release the operation of the lever, the lever returns to its home position (normally, a position that the lever stands upright). Although the lever is secure at the home position, a position of a finger of the operator primarily defines a direction that the lever is inclined or an amount that the lever is inclined, and therefore, it is difficult for a person who can not finely control the position of the finger to stably operate the lever. A controller for television game machine for home use is normally held by hands of the operator to operate respective switches or keys provided on the controller. In a case where the analog joystick is provided on such a hand-holdable controller, the above described problem that the operation of the lever can not be securely performed becomes more remarkable.
Therefore, in a case where a controller with analog joystick is adopted in the video game machine for home use, for example, it is possible to easily estimate that there occurs a problem that a movable character can not be moved in a desired direction when a direction that the movable character (image) displayed on the monitor screen is to be finely controlled on the screen with utilizing the analog joystick. Especially, in the video game, there occur a relatively larger number of scenes that the movable character is continuously moved in one direction without zigzagging, and in such a scene, a stability of the operation of the analog joystick is especially required.
Therefore, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a novel operating device with analog joystick, which is capable of being securely operated while being held by hands.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an operating device with analog joystick, which is capable of securely outputting a direction signal in a desired direction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an operating device with analog joystick, which is capable of continuously and securely outputting the direction signal even if it is desired that a designated direction is to be finely changed.
An operating device for image processor according to the present invention is, while in use, connected to an image processor which generates image data of an image to be displayed on a monitor, and outputs an operation signal by which the image data can be changed according to an operation by an operator, the operating device comprising: a hand-holdable housing; and an analog joystick provide on the housing, wherein the analog joystick includes a lever having a tip end which is protruded from a hole of the housing and inclined in an arbitrary direction including upper, lower, left and right, and a guide member which is attached to the housing and guides the lever in at least a direction equal to upper (North) on the monitor screen.
When the operator intends to incline the lever toward the direction of upper, only by inclining the lever according to the guide member, it is possible to extremely securely incline the lever in the direction of upper. Therefore, an image processor such as a video game machine for home use and etc., it is possible to surely move the movable character toward the direction of upper, that is, it is possible to make the movable character surely go straight on.
In a preferred embodiment, the guide member has a guide wall which is converged to a point indicative of upper (North) on the monitor screen, and the lever is inclined while the same is being along with the guide wall, and finally, stably held at that point.
In another aspect of the present invention, an operating device is, while in use, connected to an image processor which generates image data of an image to be displayed on a monitor, and outputs an operation signal which can modify the image data according to an operation by an operator, and comprises: a housing; and an analog joystick provided on the housing, wherein the analog joystick includes a lever which is protruded from the housing and operable by a finger of a hand holding the housing and inclined in an arbitrary direction within 360 degrees, and the operating device further comprises at least one grip formed to be extended toward a front side from the housing, and by grasping the grip by the hand, a position of the hand is restricted by the grip.
In this aspect, by grasping the grip by the hand, the hand can be stably supported by the grip, and therefore, the position of the hand is defined by the grip. Therefore, a position of the finger of the hand can be also stably positioned at a constant position, and accordingly, it is possible to securely operate the lever of the analog joystick by the finger of the hand.
In another aspect of the present invention, an operating device with analog joystick is a game machine controller which is connected by a game machine which generates image data according to a game program and displays a game character on a monitor according to the image data, and controls the game character on the monitor, and comprises: a housing having a surface long from side to side; a first operating means formed on the surface at a left side of the housing; a second operating means formed on the surface at a right side of the housing; a third operating means which includes a lever capable of being inclined, and formed on the surface of the housing in an area that the first operating means and the second operating means are not formed; and a protruded portion which is protruded toward a front side from the housing in the vicinity of at least one of the first operating means, the second operating means and the third operating means, and grasped by a palm of a hand of an operator, wherein one of the first operating means and the second operating means is used as a first moving direction designation input means which designates a moving direction of the game character, and the other is used as an action designation input means which designates other actions of the game character, and the third operating means is capable of being used instead of the first moving direction designation input means, and used as a second moving direction designation input means which designates at least the moving direction of the game character in accordance with an inclination of the lever.
Preferably, the third operating means is constructed by an analog joystick.
Since the grip or protruded portion is formed in the vicinity of the operating means, by grasping the grip by the hand, it is possible to easily set a positional relationship between the operating means and the hand.
Furthermore, if a first grip, a second grip and a third grip are provided in correspondence to the first operating means, the second operating means and the third operating means, respectively, and if a grip to be grasped is changed when an operating means which is used is to be changed according to a content of the game, it is possible to securely position the hand at a most suitable position for the operating means which is used.
The above described objects and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.